


Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers Of Mind

by Queengreenspear



Category: Akira (Anime & Manga), Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Ugh this is gonna fuck me up, like ohmygod, nobody has combined them yet and it makes me sad, the two endings are really similar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queengreenspear/pseuds/Queengreenspear
Summary: When a horrid storm leaves a boy named Tetsuo Shima on the shore of a beach with no memories other than his own name, he must team up with a riolu named Shalaba (Who desperately wants to join an exploration team, but can't work up the courage to do so until he meets the amnesiac psychic) to find both his lost memories and the cause for time slowly deteriorating.





	Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers Of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first SERIOUS fanfic on this site.  
> And also PMD2 and AKIRA spoilers

Lightning crashed against the raft as two figures held on for dear life in the storm.  
They had just been attacked.

Why would someone be in the Sea of Time?  
How would somebody be in the Sea of Time?

And why would they attack them?  
**Why**?

They had only come from the future of darkness, a grim, corrupt place of despair and fear, with only intentions to prevent it from ever ravaging the world.  
And then they were attacked.  
Apparently by a pokemon who wanted to keep the future of darkness intact.

Why would somebody want to live in perpetual fear?  
**Why**?

Sure there was Zerdak, who was in fear of his and many other lives that would be completely wiped out if the future was changed.  
But this creature's aura wasn't fearful. It was **malicious**. The silhouette was jerked out of his thoughts as thunder roared on and his friend struggled to keep afloat.

"C'mon, hold on a little longer!" The first silhouette screamed.

"I-I **can't**!" The other figure fearfully yelped.

The first one grappled onto the shards of the raft.

"Please! Just a little longer 'till we hit shore!" They shouted.

"I'm sorry, Ashid!" The drowning figure cried out.

A bolt of white lightning came crashing down on the raft, separating the two friends as they screamed.

***

The storm had cleared. it was bright and sunny, but not for Ashid, the first silhouette.  
But he pulled through, holding on to his best friend's bright red cape, sobbing raggedly for breath and rationalizing that they both would make it out alive somehow.

Because they had to,

they had to.

 **For the fate of the world they had to**.


End file.
